The invention relates to the prevention of data corruption.
Computer systems typically have expansion card slots for receiving and electrically coupling interchangeable circuit cards to an expansion bus of the computer system. The expansion bus may be one of several types, such as an Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) bus, an Extended Industry Standard Architecture (EISA) bus or a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus.